Love Story
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song, 'Love Story'. Amu and Ikuto aren't supposed to be together because of a stupid family fued, but maybe fate has a different plan for them? Kinda lovey dovey. Don't say I never warned you...
1. The Party

An Amuto fic! ^V^ 'Nuff said! OvO

Warning! Sorry, no Guardian charas. ;__;

* * *

Amu was stood on the balcony while her parents' party continued downstairs. She was due to come down in a minute. She was wearing a pretty hot pink dress that ended at her knees and had ruffles going down from the side to the end. She had on black high heels and had her hair down to her shoulders. She was finally seventeen and her parents wanted to introduce her to their business as the successor. Finally Amu went downstairs and people clapped for her. "Amu-chan, you look so beautiful! Aren't you happy that we went shopping?" Her mom said, smiling. Amu sighed and nodded. Honestly, she'd rather be somewhere else, skateboarding and drinking Red Bull. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Hinamori amu, she'll be taking over the business." She said.

"That's my girl!" Her dad said, proudly. Everyone went up to speak to her, congratulate her, shake her hand, welcome her, everything. Amu took it. Who was she to defy her parents' wishes?

"Hinamori, what overly extravagant tropaganza have you made now?" That booming voice drew all the attention of everyone. They all spun around (except Amu, she was already facing its direction). Sure enough, it was the company enemy, Tsukiyomi-san. Her father felt heat rise up in him.

"What are you doing here, Tsukiyomi?" He snarled, walking up to him. Amu watched him with interest. She had never seen her father start a fight with anybody (maybe he did it when Ami and her weren't there?).

"I heard all the ruckus from my building. That's a long ways away, Hinamori. You shouldn't be so loud."

"How loud my party is, is none of your business!!" Amu looked passed him and noticed a boy next to Tsukiyomi-san. He had blue spiky hair and was very tall. His eyes were lavander. Just to sum it up, he was the most handsome man Amu had ever seen.

---------------

Ikuto had been in his father's limo when he stopped talking on his phone. "It's that blasted Hinamori-san! I can hear his music all the way over here."

"Well, we are close to his home, so, who cares?" Ikuto answered, rolling his eyes. Honestly, the fued between the Hinamori Family and the Tsukiyomi Family had been going on for a while. Since before he was born. His father glared at him before returning to his phone call.

"Take us to the Hinamori residence." He ordered the driver. Ikuto silently groaned and sat back into his seat. Now his father was going to make a big deal out of nothing, thus embarressing him to no end. They drove for a bit before arriving. "Ikuto, you come too. I want them to see the new face of Easter. Maybe then, they'll learn some manners." Seriously, how is he threatening?! They exited the car and went inside. The front lawn was crowded with people, but they were mainly crowded around someone. Ikuto became interested. Who or what were they looking at? "Hinamori, what overly extravagant tropaganza have you made now?" His father spoke so loudly, even Ikuto was surprised. They all spun around and all attention was on the pair. Even the attention of some cute girl in a hot pink dress. Ikuto kept his gaze on her. She had pink hair, golden eyes, wore a hot pink dress with spaghetti straps.

"What are you doing here, Tsukiyomi?" Hinamori-san walked up to his father. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. Were they about to fight? Maybe then., he could convince the limo driver to take him to the nearest train station as quickly as he could, he could go to the airport, and escape to some other country! Maybe America...South America?

"I heard all the ruckus from my building. That's a long ways away, Hinamori. You shouldn't be so loud." From our building? Ikuto couldn't believe that. They had just been a few blocks away.

"How loud my party is, is none of your business!" Ikuto looked back at the girl and saw that he had caught her attention and the look in her eyes was enough to take his breath away for good. Soon the whole crowd began to murmur. Ikuto backed away as did Amu and they went to the same table. As their fathers fought, a thick silence between them had emerged, once and awhile they quietly stole glances at each other before Ikuto summed up the courage to speak up.

"Hello." He said. How plain! How stupid! His one chance to say something cool and all he could think of was 'hello'? He had swept other girls off their feet before, why not this girl?! Amu, though, thought something entirely different. He had said 'hello' to her! Her!! He was so cool and handsome and he spoke to a small girl like her! What should she say back!? Should she say 'hello'? Why can't she speak?! Ikuto took Amu's silence as a sign that she had been insulted back his lack of words. Who could blame him? Amu took his breath away. Sure, he met a lot of beautiful girls before, but this girl...he could tell that she was special.

"H-he-hello..." She stuttered? Amu mentally beat herself up for sounding like a stupid little kid. Ikuto smiled inwardly from her response.

"I-I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said. His voice was deep and low, Amu wanted to curl up next to him. It was like the purr of a cat. Wait! _Tsukiyomi_? Ohh...their families were in a fued...dang...

"...I'm...Hinamori Amu..." Hinamori? Ohh, man, stupid fued! Ikuto finally put his full gaze on her. Amu avoided his eyes. he was probably glaring at her because she was a Hinamori. Finally, Amu glanced up and saw him just looking at her. He began to move. Ikuto put his pointer finger and his index finger and put them under her chin, then Ikuto lifted her chin up. Now, they were looking eye-to-eye.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinamori Amu-san." What? No threat, no sarcastic remark about her looks? Her intelligence? Did he not hear her? Amu nodded. Ikuto liked the look of her golden yellow eyes. It was like they were actually made of gold. And they fit in perfect with the peach colored skin. So what if their families were fighting? They weren't. As far as Ikuto could tell, they got along very well.

"ACK!! How rude of me! Would you like something to eat?" She asked, nervously pulling away.

"If it's not any trouble. I'll take anything you can give me." He was polite at least. Amu smiled and went over to get him some food. She felt him behind her. He had walked with her. They walked in silence when Amu felt a slippery substance under her right foot. Someone had spilled their drink. She took another step, but slipped and fell backwards. Before she hit the ground, Ikuto caught her with one arm and it looked like they had made a dip like they were in a tango. They were silent for a while, not moving. Amu stared up at him, Ikuto stared at her. Their eyes were wide.

"...Arrigoto..." she whispered in a frightened voice.

"...Ie, idamashite..." He answered at the same volume. Suddenly, they just had to. They kissed passionately. It lasted a few moments before Amu's father noticed.

"A-YAH!!!!" He shouted. Ikuto let go of Amu and jumped back before her father could hit him with a chair. Her father glared at him for a while before cussing him out and shouting at him. "How dare you kiss my daughter, you hormonial crazed criminal!!"

"Don't call my son a 'criminal'!!" Tsukiyomi-san snarled. They had been fighting in a heated argument all that time and he was in no good mood.

"Amu, go to your mother!" Amu looked down like a bad dog and went over to her mom, who didn't look scornful, but concerned. Then he whipped onto Ikuto. "I don't ever want to see you near my daughter!! Not even one thousand feet! Stay away from Amu!!" he snarled. "and you, Tsukiyomi, get out of here! Take your disgusting son with you!"

"As it should be. We Tsukiyomi men cannot be seen cavorting with such simpletons. Come, Ikuto." Ikuto looked at amu once again. Amu returned his look of regret. "Ikuto!"

"Coming..." He said silently, before turning around and leaving.

_...Ikuto..._Amu thought. She felt total loss and her chest her bad. She wanted him back. Stupid father. He turned to look at her, he was about to snap, but he saw tears starting to form.

"A-amu-chan..." What a shock. Amu never cried. And now she looked like she could pour out buckets of tears at any given moment! Without saying anything, she went back inside.

* * *

And that is the first chapter! Must start working on second chapter!

Amu-Why?

Ikuto-Her mom won't let her on the computer tomorrow...

It needs to be started in order for this story to survive!!!


	2. Sneak out tonight

Sneak out tonight

Amu sat in her room in her sleepwear. It had been about a month since her party and it seemed that Ikuto was respecting her father's wishes. He hadn't come anywhere near the house. Her father had very calmly told her that if he caught her with him, she'd be sent to her grandmother and wouldn't come back until she was old enough to take over the company. Amu couldn't believe that she was still thinking about him after all this time. Maybe he had forgotten about her and found someone else. Someone prettier, better. The thought depressed Amu to no end until she heard a light tapping. She looked towards her balcony and saw Ikuto on the balcony. "Ikuto!" She shrieked and covered her mouth.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Her little sister, Ami, said through the door.

"Nothing! I just…thought I saw someone, but it was just a branch!" Ami left and she spun back around to Ikuto. "Ikuto-san, what are you doing here!? If my dad sees you, he'll kick me out!!" Amu said.

"I had to see you again, Amu..." She looked at him with sad eyes. she could see her reflection in his eyes.

"Ikuto-san..."

"I-Ikuto..." She repeated. He liked the way she said it. "We can't even be near each other...not without my father threatening to kill you..."

"Come with me, Amu."

"N-nandeste?"

"Just for tonight. I can't stand being one more minute without you. If you don't, I won't leave." Amu opened the balcony and he led her to the railing. Then he climbed onto the tree and reached for her hand. She climbed onto the railing and took it before he helped her onto the tree. Amu felt nervous and couldn't speak, much less breath. Ikuto acted like he had done this a million times before. Had he snuck out before? He carried her down the tree and ran away from the house to the end of the street and into a black car. Amu sat in front with him as he drove off.

"Ikuto, where are we going?" Amu asked.

"...Anywhere we like..." Ikuto said. They drove in silence, both in bliss for being in the other's presense. He drove for hours and finally he stopped somewhere near the beach. "C'mon, we're almost there." He parked the car in the parking lot and helped her out. They began to walk along the beach while their fingers intwined. Amu felt her cheeks grow hot from the contact. Ikuto never felt so at peace with someone. He walked her all the way to some rocky cove. "Almost there." He picked her up and she shrieked when he started off in a run. He was really fast. how did he get so fast? They finally came to a break in the sand that was covered with rocks. Some of the water from the sea spilled from over them. He carried her inside and finally put her down on a wet bed of sand. Amu looked around, there was something different about this cove. There was a desk in the far back, away from the riverbed. There was a black leather case too.

"Where are we?"

"...Just a place I spend most of my time." He said. She followed him as he walked over to the desk and opened the case. "I wanted to show you...since the day we met..." Ikuto pulled out a violin and began to play. The song was romantic, but sad and slow. Amu sat on the ground and listened with her eyes closed. For hours she stayed like that until she felt Ikuto kissed her cheek. She blushed. "You're hot..."

"Nani!?" Amu jolted. She never expected him to view her as a hottie!

"You're temperature is hot." She blushed. Amu felt like an idiot. "Would you like to swim with me?" She looked at him and noticed that he was practically stripped down to his boxers. Amu's face flushed horribly.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit..." She answered.

"I won't look." He replied. She blushed and nodded. he turned from her as she proceeded to get ready until he heard a slight splash. He looked at her and smiled at her before joining her. Amu giggled as they did this over and over. Ikuto smiled at her and got closer. Amu finally collided into him and he planted a deep kiss onto her lips. Amu didn't fight it. She had almost forgotten how good it had felt before. Ikuto finally let go for a breath of air.

"I-Ikuto..." He put his finger to his mouth and made a hush motion before bringing her up against a rock and kissing her once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed it much deeper before they finally got out of the water, re-dressed, and went back to Ikuto's car. They drove back quickly and finally got back. Amu's clothes were soaked and so were Ikuto's. He carried her back up the tree and back into her room before anyone could see. The sun was just about to rise.

"I'll see you later, Amu..." He kissed her again and left her standing alone on the balcony.

_Ikuto..._She thought with a light blush and small smile.

* * *

Finish! Chapter 2!!


	3. Ice cream

Ice cream

Amu sat at her desk during her class, staring out the window. She and Ikuto had been running into each other more and she couldn't be happier to see him. All Amu could think of was him, how he teased her, how he would just stare at her and smile (sometimes he caught her reading and that's all he would do.) "Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" She jolted and looked up at Yuiki Yaya, one of her own good friends. Yaya was the youngest and hasn't really changed since grade school. She still had those brown pigtails, but her hair was the same length Hoshina Utau's was when she was a middle school student. Mashiro Rima was there with her. Rima had never stopped being one of the most popular students, like Amu, but was still kinda short. It's amazing that Yaya was finally sixteen and Rima was finally seventeen.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to go get ice cream with us or are you going to stare out that window all day and starve yourself?" Yaya asked. "Wait? Sunlight has vitamin d in it, right, so would she still be feeding herself?" She asked, turning to Rima.

"No, she wouldn't, Yaya. She'd just get a tan." Rima replied.

"I'm coming, Yaya-san." Amu said, getting up, slowly. They went outside. The day was bright and warm. Pearl white clouds floated slowly in the sky and the grass seemed even greener today.

"I promise you guys, the ice cream here is phanominal! It's like creamy, but with the perfect amount of sugar and they have every type of flavor. I love the strawberry/chocolate swirl. You think they add some dome shaped chocolate chips, but it's actually strawberry tips covered in chocolate." Yaya babbled. They came up to a white stand with a visor. The visor was blue striped. The blue on it was like Ikuto's hair.

"Ikuto..."

"Eh?" Amu jolted and noticed Rima was next to her, licking her mocha almond ice cream cone.

"N-nothing!" She replied before hastily tasting her chocolate ice cream cone.

"You said something...picko, neko..."

"Uhhh..I said...neko! I saw a cat so..."

"Oh, was it cute?" Yaya asked.

"Adorable..." Yaya and Rima looked at her before shrugging and they began to walk forward again. Yaya chattered to Rima about the sale that was going on today and where she could get some really cute shoes while Amu thought some more. She had lagged behind and felt her cone move in volunteerily. When Amu looked over, someone had licked her ice cream. It was Ikuto. "Ikuto!"

"Hey, Amu." He said, smirking.

"Not funny! you licked my ice cream."

"I see you like chocolate." He said. Amu thought about smashing it in his face, but didn't. She loved him too much. "Don't you want to share, Amu-chan?" He said, taking another lick.

"Do I have a choice?" Amu asked, lightly tipping his nose with it. He chuckled and bit her ear.

"Amu!" Rima and Yaya were staring at them. She blushed and went over to them before begging them not to tell her dad. "Why not? Unless...you're in an affair!!" Yaya gasped. "Oh, Amu-chi! How romantic! And he looks like the type too!"

"SHH!! If my dad finds out that I'm within one thousand feet of him, he'll send me to my grandmother's until I'm old enough to take over the business."

"How horrible!"

"Like Romeo and Juliet." Rima remarked. "My name is Mashiro Rima, I'm very pleased to meet you."

"I am Yuiki Yaya, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ikuto bowed to them both.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I'm pleased to meet you." Rima and Yaya smiled and they continued walking, with Ikuto next to Amu.

"Kya! Ikuto-san, you should hide! I see Amu-chi's dad right over there!" Yaya pointed him out. Ikuto jolted and ran into a nearby alleyway with Amu gripping his hand. They ran down to the end of the alley until Ikuto finally stopped for a breath.

"Y-you run...fast..." Amu panted. Ikuto sat down on a box and sat her on his lap.

"Anything to keep us together, Amu-chan." She looked into his eyes and smiled at him before kissing him, hard. They fell down on the ground.

* * *

**And done! Next chappie is finally up!**


	4. Positive

Positive

Amu stared at the test with blank eyes. She had just met up with Ikuto a week before at a far off café where none of their family went. Ikuto had asked her to take a test just in case because of…how close they had gotten (remember, Z, T rated…T rated). She had, had no hassle in getting it in the house. Her parents had taken Ami to a party. She just had to do it while they were gone.

It came out 'positive'.

"Nani!? How could that happen!!? I had the pill over and over and-KYAHHH!!" She had to get to Ikuto and tell him…that she was pregnant.

She had been seeing Ikuto for a whole year and today was their anniversary. He wanted to bring her to a nearby koi garden. She went over there and went into the garden. The garden was beautiful with lovely flowers just bursting. The koi pond was a lovely place to meet. Ikuto must have thought that too, because he was there. He was looking over at the pond when she called his name. He waved her over, smiling at her. She ran to him and held him before smiling up at him. "Happy anniversary, Amu." He handed her a red box that had a black bow tying it up. Amu took it, smiling, and opened it to see a pair of earrings, ruby.

"Ikuto, it's beautiful! I don't know what to say...I got you something too, but...I'm not sure you'll like it..."

"Amu, what's wrong? Is it about that test?" She nodded and looked at him like a sad puppy. "Amu, you're..." She nodded, tears starting to form. "Amu, don't cry. It's going to be okay..." Ikuto said, smiling happily. "I mean, this is great! We're gonna have a baby, Amu!"

"But, they'll never let us both see it!" Amu sobbed. "They'll either make me give up my parental rights or make you give up yours."

"I'll think up something, Amu, don't worry, you just do what mothers are supposed to do for a healthy baby." Ikuto said, smiling at her. Amu nodded and he put his jacket on her shoulders, showing his black undershirt. "You should have worn a warmer jacket, Amu-chan...we can't freeze you or the baby." Ikuto said. Amu smiled at him happily. They sat down under one of the trees, Amu needed the rest.

* * *

"Ikuto, that was wonderful." Amu said, holding on to him as he lowered her onto the balcony. He smiled down at her, like a pleased cat.

"I'm glad that you liked it." She smiled back up at him and he got onto the railing, looking into her eyes. She took his head and brought him closer, closing her eyes and planting a kiss onto his lips. Just then, her father burst through the door to the balcony and pushed Ikuto away from her. He almost fell off the railing , but he caught himself just in time.

"I told you to stay away from her!!" He snapped, glaring hatefully at him.

"Dad!" Amu grabbed him to try and stop him.

"Be quiet, Amu! I'm about to rid myself of one of my problems!" He pulled out a pistol.

"NO!!" She tried to stop him, but he started to fire. Ikuto dodged the bullets and dropped down from the balcony. He looked back at Amu and began to run. She watched in horror of what her father was doing. he was actually trying to kill Ikuto...or at least, seriously harm him. He turned to Amu with regretful eyes.

"You were never supposed to see that, Amu." He said while they sat in the family room. "The Tsukiyomi and Hinamori companies have two sides. We have assassins and we have our businesses. We have been trying to do each other in for years. Soon, you'll have to learn how to hold your way through a fight."

"...How many?" He looked at her confused. "How many people have you killed?" Amu looked at him with pained eyes. Who was this man? He looked like her father, but...he could never be like her father again.

"Amu-chan, you must understand. We have a business to maintain and we must destroy whomever stands in our way."

"And if that means killing someone I love, you'll do it!?" She stood up abruptly. "You drove him away! You did!!!" Suddenly, Amu broke into tears. "You drove away...the father of my child..." He stared at her with shocked eyes.

"Amu, you're pregnant!?" She nodded. and thus began her wait.

* * *

**End chappie! Oh my goodness! Amu's the scarlet letter! (shock)**


	5. Counting the months

Counting the months, bachelors

It had been two months into Amu's pregnancy and her father has been trying so hard to find her appropriate fiancés. One day, she was sitting in the living room, staring down at her stomach. It was starting to bulge slightly. Ami was looking at it too. "Konnichi wa, unborn Akachan! This is your auntie Ami! Can you hear me?" she called out. Amu laughed and smiled at her.

"I'm sure she's saying hi."

"Do you miss Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san?" Amu nodded slowly.

"He hasn't tried to see me since Dad found out…I wonder if he's wondering about me." Suddenly, her father came in with a big smile on his face.

"Well, that will not matter anymore, Amu-chan! I'm sure you remember-Hotori Tadase!!" A blonde boy with redish violet eyes. He looked like an actual prince.

"Congratulations on your new baby, Hinamori-san." Why did her father bring in her Elementary crush?

"Thank you, Tadase-san." Amu replied.

"Tadase-kun, Onnechan is in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun! I think he'll be my new big brother!!" Ami squealed. Her father's face flashed with irration at Ikuto's name, Tadase smiled at her, Amu blushed hard.

"…Ehh, Ami…"

"Eh?"

"Could you check the mail for me? The doctor is supposed to be giving me notice soon."

"Hai! I will!"

"Arrigoto." Ami went to go outside. "Come make yourself comfortable, Tadase-san." Tadase went over and sat down next to her.

"So, you must be in a…some problem…" Tadase said.

"Yeah, I am…" After awhile, Tadase got on his knees and held her hand.

"Hinamori-san…you know my feelings haven't changed, right?" Amu looked at him strangely.

"Now I do…"

"I am willing to do anything for you and the baby. I-I will be a good father to it, if you marry me…"

"…Ehhhh…?" Amu questioned. They haven't even been in the same room for ten minutes and he's proposing.

"Umm…Tadase-san…gee, wow…I think you misunderstood Ami's babbling for childish foolishness…she was kinda right…I do love Ikuto…" Tadase stared at her for a few moments before letting out a deep breath.

"Thank goodness…"

"Ehhh?"

"Your dad said that if I didn't propose, he'd cut my head off…"

"…Hmmm…"

"I was actually planning on asking someone else, but he nabbed me before I could."

"Who is she?"

"You don't know her. She's from America."

"Oh…well…I hope it goes well." She showed him the door. "Bye, Tadase-san!" Her father came back in with Ami following. There was hope in his eyes.

"So-o? Did he ask you?"

"Yeah."

"You're engaged!"

"No."

"NANI!?"

"I turned him down. I like him as a friend now, Dad, not a crush. He seemed relieved too. I hear you put him up to it." She glared at him and Rima pulled up in her car, beeping. Amu checked it and shrieked. "Oh, my appointment is soon! I have to meet the doctor to see how my baby is doing. Ja mata!" She rushed out to meet up with her friend. "Hey, Rima! Thanks for taking me to my appointment."

"Not a problem, Amu." They drove down the road, leaving her dad to call for more bachelors. They drove in silence with the music playing until Rima spoke up. "So, have you heard from him yet?" Amu sighed.

"I think my dad finally scared him off..."

"I know this is probably not it, but...do you think...he might have left of his own will?" Amu shook her head.

"No, he was so excited about us having a baby...I know he still wants the baby...I just wish he'd call or something to let me know where he was." She sighed.

"Mou~Amu, I'm sure he's fine. I did some reading up on him, did you know Tsukiyomi owns one third of the economy?"

"Seriously?"

"And your family owns one third too, so they are basically fighting for more control and more money." Rima said. "I just wish he would show himself, all this worrying isn't good for your baby." amu didn't answer for awhile and soon Rima touched her arm. "Gomennosai, Amu."

"It's okay, you're just worrying like a friend should. Thanks, Rima." Rima nodded and they finally stopped, but her words stayed in Amu's head. could her fear...really be true? Was Ikuto gone...

* * *

Ikuto-san, Amu-chan, and I are going to sing 'Triple Baka' together!

Ikuto-Not happening...

Amu-There is only ONE baka.

Who? and you better not say the author or else!

Amu-...Ikuto...

Ikuto-She meant to say you.

Amu-See? He really is a baka! R&R...


	6. The Deal

Be happy! I finally got over the treacherous...WRITER'S BLOCK!

Ikuto is coming back!

Ikuto-Where did I go?

* * *

The Deal

"Choto, Ikuto! How long do you plan on sitting there and sulking?" Yoru, Ikuto's younger brother, asked. She wore a black tee-shirt, grey pants, and black sneakers. His eyes were kind of like a cat's; yellow, but they matched his personality. He always got into trouble.

"He's right, Ikuto! Why don't we go out tonight?" Utau, his younger sister, asked, smiling. She had long blonde hair, purple eyes like his, and was tall. She was also very beautiful and wore a sort of gothic maid outfit.

"He's thinking about Amu-san again, tee hee!" Kusu-kusu came in, laughing. She was a little joker herself like her friend, Yoru. Utau's sweet face turned into a face filled with indignation.

"HE IS NOT! THEY CAN'T EVEN BE TOGETHER! WHAT MADE YOU THINK OF HER!" She yelled.

"She's right." Ikuto confessed. They turned around and looked at him, sitting up on his bed. He didn't have a shirt on and his chain necklace hung from around his neck. "I've been seeing Amu for one whole year and on our anniversary, she told me that she was pregnant with my child."

"That little skank! She couldn't have been!" Utau was furious. Ikuto snapped at her.

"Utau, shut it!" He snarled. "I fell in love with her, it couldn't be helped. And even if it could, I wouldn't stop it anyway..."Ikuto said. "I haven't seen her for some time now, I miss her…I wonder if she and the baby are alright…" Kusu-kusu giggled as Utau glared at her. "I don't want to cause her any stress in her condition and her father will certainly make it stressful if I'm there."

"BAKA!" Ikuto looked at Yoru. He went over and set on his bed. "You just said you love Amu and if she's from the Hinamori family, then she is as strong as we are sly. And you remember the Tsukiyomi Family motto?"

"…Yoru…"

"We never leave the family behind! And whose baby is Hinamori-san pregnant with?"

"Mine…"

"That makes that baby a part of our family! You can't leave it behind and you can't leave Amu behind!"

"…What do you think I should do then? I can't go to Dad with this and I can't just waltz up to Amu's father and ask for her hand!" Yoru looked at him. Utau looked at him. Kusu-kusu looked at him. They have never known Ikuto to give up like that. He fought hard to keep from having to work for the company. He finally gave in because it was good money…that was it…he was planning on going solo for a time and becoming a violinist once he got on his own feet. Where was that young man that used to throw rocks at the school bullies and then watch them as they tried to swim across the city river in attempt to get back at him (of course, they were saved by adults who had to swim over and save them from drowning)? What happened to the boy who would lead all the stray cats to the shed in the back of the house and fed them, naming every one of them, and talk to them?

Utau and Yoru looked at each other. Kusu-kusu giggled again. "Who said you can't?"

The skies were colored red with blue just starting to drain on top and stars sprinkling all over. Ikuto sat at a white table with a candle in the middle and his food sat untouched. Amu's father came in with a stern look on his face. Ikuto stood up and shook his hand, his face mimicking Mr. Hinamori's. Ikuto was dressed up in a black business suit as was Mr. Hinamori. "Good evening, Hinamori-san. I'm glad you agreed to meet with me peacefully this time."

"Likewise, now let's get to business."

"Please, sit down." Ikuto sat after he did. "Now, I understand that Amu-san is pregnant with my child, am I correct?"

"You are."

"And I also know that this is causing some complications because know you must find an adequate father for your grandchild that Amu-san shall accept and this must be affecting your company because it takes up most of your time."

"True, get on with it."

"I thought, maybe I should…let's just say, throw my cards in." He stood up abruptly.

"What? You must be crazy if you think I'll let my daughter marry a Tsukiyomi!" Ikuto looked into the window that led inside. People were beginning to look.

"You are causing a scene, Hinamori-san. Please, allow me to continue." He sat back down, glowering at him. Ikuto leaned over, put his hands in a fist and on the table, and looked him dead in the eye. "Listen to me, whatever you have against my father and my family…is it really worth sacrificing Amu's happiness? I'm trying to settle this peacefully with you right now, but if we can't come to some common ground now, I'll settle for different means of getting marrying Amu and I can promise you, she won't object to my proposal."

"She will marry anyone I tell her too! You have no say in it!" He snarled. Ikuto rubbed his temples; this wasn't going to get anywhere.

"You're true to your word, right?" Mr. Hinamori nodded. "Alright then, let's make a deal. You must be looking for dangerous men to marry Amu, who will fight for her to the death, right?" He nodded again. " I will not have any contact with Amu without your consent. If you can find the one dangerous man to take Amu's hand and send him to me, and we will fight. I win; I get Amu's hand in marriage. If he wins, I shall back down, for it will prove my love just wasn't strong enough." Ikuto reached out his hand, wanting to give him a hand shake, to set the deal. Mr. Hinamori sat back, thinking.

"If he wins, will you leave her alone and never speak to her again?"

"I promise, the only thing I will do is send child support." He shook his hand, smiling.

"Then you have a deal, Tsukiyomi-san." They shook, finally making a deal. They each had a dangerous plan in their heads.

* * *

Ikuto-Amu-chan, I sure hope you are worth this!

Amu-Of course I am, I'm pregnant with your kid, aren't I?

She's worth it.

Ikuto-Yeah, my little Amu is worth this...(leans in to kiss Amu)

Amu's father-(blasts in) Hey, you said you wouldn't see her!

Ikuto-...Crap...fine...I'll see you later, Amu-chan.

Amu-Ikuto...(whines)

Hmmm...didn't she call him a baka not to long ago? R&R please...


	7. Timed Meeting

Timed Meeting

Amu sat in the car as they drove up to a secluded area. "Dad, where are we going?" She had still not forgiven him for what he had done. He looked up at her. His solemn look changed slightly.

"Amu, I want you to understand. This is the only time I will allow you to see him and this meeting can only last for so long, but we've made a deal. I trust he will explain it further to you."

"Ikuto? You're going to let me see Ikuto?" She sounded hopeful.

"Hopefully, just this once." The door opened and Amu got out. "I'll be back in an hour; I don't want you running off anywhere. If you're not here by the time I get back, I will have Ikuto killed." He said coldly, closing the door. The car drove off. Amu looked at her stomach. It was now holding a five month old baby girl. Amu smiled at the thought of seeing the father again. She went inside the restaurant and saw Ikuto sitting at a table. He saw her and smiled, waving her over.

"Ikuto!" She couldn't resist hugging him, even in public. "Ikuto, why haven't you come to see me? Why didn't you call or something, just to tell me where you were?" Tears were filling her eyes.

"Amu, it's alright…I'm here now…" He sat her down and then began talking. "Amu, I've been hiding so you would be okay. I knew your father would stress you out if you were with me, and I didn't want that."

"What made you decide to come back?"

"My siblings finally pounded it into my head that I could be hurting you more then helping." She smiled weakly.

"They were right." He kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry…you're father told you that we made a deal?" She nodded. "Alright…I met with your father a few days ago and convinced him to see me peacefully, to discuss your hand in marriage over dinner." Amu beamed, smiling. "I first, told him that I wanted to marry you and I asked for your hand. He blew up in my face. And then I decided on a different tactic." Amu looked confused now. "I told him that if he could find an assassin in his business strong enough to win a fight with me, I would walk away and only send child support. And if I win the fight, I got your hand in marriage." She looked shocked.

"Ikuto, are you crazy?" He reached over and kissed her.

"I'm crazy in love." Ikuto said, smiling. "Amu, if my love is strong enough, then I shall win this fight. I will honor my promise if I lose as well, and shall only send child support…but know that it is not because I didn't love you." Ikuto kissed her again and she began to cry.

"But…what about our baby, Ikuto? They won't let you see her!" Ikuto's eyes went wide and he held her hand.

"Is it a girl, Amu? Is it really?" Amu nodded and Ikuto smiled excitedly. "Amu, we're going to have a daughter! Don't focus on our relationship right now, think of that." Amu sobbed and held on to him.

"But, Ikuto, I don't want to raise this baby without her real father! I'd rather just raise her myself…" Ikuto patted her head and looked at the clock. An hour was almost up.

"Amu, your father shall be here in a minute…let me wait with you outside." He called for someone to bring them some doggy bags and they went outside after Ikuto paid. They sat on the steps and Ikuto rubbed her belly as she told him what had been happening.

"The doctor says I'm doing a good job with keeping myself and the baby healthy. At this rate, the baby should be born without any problems at all and on time too."

"That's good. I'm very glad…Please ask your father to send me updates on how the baby is doing. My little brother, Yoru, goes to the Elementary school near there. He can bring it to me." Ikuto said. "I have to warn you, Amu. This is the only time we get to see each other freely. Soon, I'll be downtown."

"Eh? Why there?" No one went there!

"I moved there a few months ago; let's just say…I was tired of our families' feud and decided to live on my own. My younger sister and youngest brother came with me, also sick of the pressure. Once I take over the business, I wish to end this feud…maybe we can end it sooner as well…"

"…Ikuto…"

"I wanted to take you with me, Amu, but it finally came to my attention that it wouldn't be in your best interest if I did…I needed a job and to stabilize everything, then I saw that you wouldn't be happy in that dangerous part of town…so, I want to move closer, but to do that, I need to settle this with your father so that it doesn't cause an uproar in your family and stress you out."

"Ikuto…I wouldn't have minded living in downtown with you…I know you would have protected me…" Her father's car pulled up and Ikuto gave Amu his hand, leading her to the car. Then Ikuto gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Amu, don't stress about this…I will handle everything." Amu's father cast him a glare as Amu sat down, putting her doggy bag to her feet. Ikuto bowed to Mr. Hinamori and the door closed. Amu sat close to the window and watched as Ikuto got smaller and the restaurant got farther away.

"Dad, I know you made a deal with Ikuto not to contact me…but do you mind me sending him updates on how our child is doing?" He looked at her. "At least let me! I'll tell him not to reply to them! It's good that he wants to know how his child is doing, right?" Mr. Hinamori sighed.

"Fine, fine…but that's it! And if I see one reply from that boy, that's the last letter you send." Amu smiled, finally being able to write him. And she was sure Yoru would bring the letter she wanted to send to Ikuto.

* * *

**And I give Yoru a role! I love Yoru as much as I love Kusukusu!**

Ikuto-**Even though she tried to kill and eat him.**

Amu-**Yeah...**


	8. Don't shoot the Messenger

Don't shoot the Messenger!

"CHOTO! Ikuto, do I look like the mailman to you?" Yoru snarled angrily. He didn't take to the idea of having to wait a while before leaving the school grounds just for a letter.

"I can't let Amu send it directly to the house or her father might send an assassin to kill us all in our sleep." Ikuto said, punching his punching bag. "So, let's go. Take your anger out on me." Ikuto said, prompting Yoru to attack him. Yoru charged, trying to roundhouse kick Ikuto, but he blocked it. He blocked Utau's daggers and Yoru's punches and kicks. Even when Yoru tried to choke him, Ikuto slammed him against the wall, keeping him down with his foot. Then Utau tried a choke hold, but he rammed her into the wall, keeping her down with his other foot.

"This practice will help me prepare, besides me, you two are the best assassins I know…at least in our business. I'll have Amu as my wife in no time." Ikuto said, smirking.

"So, you have been assassins in my business for some time now, eh?" Mr. Hinamori asked a line of men. There were men of all shapes and sizes and varieties. Some were big and fat and short. Some were lanky, tall, and thin. Some were in between and mixed.

"HAI!" They all answered him, eager to start the try-outs. They all wanted to marry Hinamori Amu, either because of her wealth or her beauty or both…

"Alright, I set up a tournament for all of you. Only the strongest shall survive, the one that wins shall be the one to fight Tsukiyomi Ikuto for Amu-chan's hand in marriage. Alright?" They bowed and looked at the piece of paper in their hands. "In each of your hands is the location where you start and the first person you take on. You all start tomorrow." With that, they bowed and were dismissed.

"Choto, Dad…don't you think this is a little medieval, it's basically a jousting tournament."

"Eh! Does that make you feel happy, like willing-to-fall-in-love happy?" She twitched and looked away.

"I'm already in love! I'm even pregnant with his baby! Why don't you just let me marry him and then we won't have a problem!"

"I'd sooner cut off my arm then let my oldest daughter marry into the Tsukiyomi Family!"

"So be it."

"Don't be cheeky, Amu!"

"I'd rather raise this baby myself! I'd do that instead of marry anyone other than Ikuto." Her father fumed and she promptly went back to the letter she was writing. "So, Rima, did you bring what I asked?" Her friend looked up and brought out a small bag. Amu opened it to bring out a bottle of perfume. It was shaped like a big red 'X'. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You said Ikuto-san likes it when you wear cherry scented perfume, right? He'll love it." Rima said, nodded. She picked up the paper and held it in front of Amu so she could spray the perfume properly. Amu smiled and sprayed it twice. "Perfect, he'll love it!"

"It seems really girly…"

"It's for Ikuto; he'll cherish the thought that you would do such a thing for him." Rima said, folding it perfectly and putting it into the envelope. "Now," Amu sprayed the envelope, "perfect! A perfect letter, Amu."

"Thanks."

"All that for a letter you're sending to a lowly Tsukiyomi, I really don't know what has gotten into you, Amu. Soon, you'll see that a world without Tsukiyomi is paradise." Amu glared at him.

"Your world without Tsukiyomi is paradise! My world is completely different! You'll never get it, will you!" Amu snapped and walked out of the building, towards the local school, where Yoru supposedly goes.

"I can't believe Ikuto set me up with this gig without even considering if I would mind it." Yoru whined, upset. He sat on a bench with Kusu-kusu. All the other kids had left already with their parents and on buses and walking. He had to stay in case Amu dropped a letter off.

"It's all in the pursuit of true love, hee!" Kusu-kusu giggled. "I didn't think your brother could be so passionate about one girl, hee!"

"Even so, he should pick up his own letters!"

"Eto, are you Yoru-san?" Yoru looked behind him to see Amu. She was wearing a red trench coat with black fur inside. It had black 'x' shaped buttons.

"Are you Amu-san?" He asked. She nodded. "I guess you have a letter for Ikuto, right? I guess I can go home now!" He said smiling.

"Sorry for keeping you, I'll be sure to write it earlier so you don't have to wait next time."

"It's okay, I guess." Yoru took the letter from her outstretched hand. The smell of cherry passed over. "Wow, this smells like a cherry pie! Just like how Grandmother used to make!" Yoru said. Kusu-kusu laughed and rubbed her stomach.

"Mou~ Yoru-kun! You've made me hungry, hee!"

"Sorry, sorry…well; we'll see you later, Amu-san! Until next time!"

"Wait!" They looked at her. "Ummm…how is Ikuto doing…? Since he can't reply to the letters and all…"

"Ikuto has been training like mad for when he meets up with your father with the assassin. I'm kind of sore from the sessions I've had with him and so is Utau-neechan."

"Who's Utau-neechan?"

"My older sister, Ikuto's younger sister. She's super jealous of you; it's funny to watch her sulk about your relationship with Ikuto." Yoru waved her over, enjoying the conversation. "Just between you and me, Utau-neechan has a crush on Ikuto." Kusu-kusu laughed.

"EHHHH! But isn't she his sister?"

"Yeah, she was always weird, but it's not as bad as it used to be!" Yoru laughed. "Well, we'll be seeing you." Yoru left with Kusu-kusu while she chattered about how cold it was. Amu felt a little scared. Did this Utau character really love Ikuto like she did? Amu hoped that everything was okay and that he didn't forget about her…

Yoru was pinned to the ground with Ikuto scowling at him. "You idiot, why the heck would you tell Amu about Utau! Now I know she's worried!"

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking! That trench coat made me forget that she's pregnant!" Ikuto's grip on his neck tightened, showing irritation.

"So what if she knows about me? What, you never told her about your siblings!"

"I don't mind if she knows about you as my sibling, but then Yoru went and told her you had a crush on me! That's just great!" Ikuto got off Yoru and kicked him, going to the couch. He picked the letter from Amu and sniffed it, savoring the faded smell of cherries. He carefully opened it along the edge, being careful not to rip Amu's name. _Her first letter to me…_

_Dear Ikuto,_

_It's been a month since we last saw each other. The baby is developing fine. I had some bleeding, but the doctor says that normal. The baby should be here in June on the 15__th__. It will be wonderful being a mother, Yaya and Rima came over and we went shopping for baby supplies. Yaya found some really cute things like a few bibs and some pacifiers. We even found a cute little black kitten hood for our baby to wear when it's cold. You should have seen it…the baby should be here in June, but we don't know the date yet…I really miss you and Dad set up a challenge to find the best assassin in his company…it's going to take a while, hopefully this baby isn't born before he finds him. I can't wait to be married to you._

_Pregnant and waiting,_

_Hinamori Amu_

"What does it say, huh? What'd she write?" Yoru asked.

"The baby should be here in June…her father set up a challenge to weed out his best assassin…" Ikuto put the letter down and began to think. "I have a few jobs for you guys."

"Hey, hey, this is between you and her pop. Not us, right? That was the deal."

"I never said I wouldn't interfere with his search, right?" Yoru looked doubtful. "Besides, you don't want to be staying after school all the time that he's searching, huh? And Utau, you did complain about my training because it was louder then your music, right?" Utau nodded.

"So, what do you want?"

"I think we should make it…just a bit harder then he intended." Utau and Yoru looked at each other and then smirked. Mr. Hinamori should have paid closer attention to the deal.

* * *

You see, this is why we should always pay attention to what someone is saying when we are making a deal.

Ikuto-**I'm smart, I know. **


	9. Aisai Battle: The Death Dancer

Stop screamin', people, it's true! I just updated this story! And we've got a new character entering for the time being...

Here's a hint to whom it be:

His second chara says this all the time-

"Cool!"

* * *

Aisai Battle: The Death Dancer

_

* * *

_

Aisai, Japan

_10:00 pm_

_Yoru's mission_

* * *

"_You in position, lil' bro?"_

"Yeah, I am…" Yoru sat next to a big electric sign on a highway intersection. Yoru used his contacts to get it for him and now his computer was hooked up to it. Kusu-kusu sat in the car with the company driver and her own computer. "Kusu-kusu, have you got him?"

"Asawachi Keigo, age thirty-five, headed East on 8712…he's going to the city port."

"Well, then…let's change that to the city dump! Entering the code." Yoru entered the code and smirked as it said the road was now closed. "Okay, guys, move it out!" A group of men dressed up as construction workers moved into the road, setting up barriers and moving cars away to the exit of the highway.

Asawachi Keigo looked up at the road to see the cars in front of him being directed towards the exit of the highway. _What's going on? _He stopped and pulled up to the construction worker who was directing the drivers. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Oh, we got an emergency call about a leak in the sewage system beneath the road here, so we have to repair it before it gets out of control and damages the highway. Now, Sir, please. You're blocking the other drivers." He growled.

"Where's this road leading me to, then?"

"Ummm…I wouldn't know…I think somewhere near Higashiyama Park Zoo & Botanical Gardens…" Great, that would set him back for hours if he didn't run into anymore setbacks. He drove down the road while Yoru snuck out of his hiding place with his computer and shut off the signal, getting into the car. Kusu-kusu dialed Ikuto on her computer.

"Ikuto, he's headed towards Higashiyama."

"_Good, give me his number." _

"Here it is," how did she know? A simple thing called Social Security, it's very handy. If a person knew another person's social security number, they could easily track a person and take note of all their information. "It's…555-873-0091…he is thirty-five, his name is Asawachi Keigo, and I'm sending the picture to our friend now…"

"_Good, I'll give Keigo-san a call then…"_

* * *

Keigo was driving, nearing Nagoya University when his phone rang. He picked it up without looking. "Moshi-moshi, this is Asawachi."

"Ah, Asawachi-san, this is Mr. Hinamori." The car almost crashed into the one in front of him.

"M-Mr. Hinamori, w-why…what can I do for you?"

"I was notified about the port getting a large delivery, so large that it would take up the space we rented out for the fight there…so, it's been moved to Higashiyama Park Botanical Gardens…I hope this doesn't inconvenience you."

"No, not at all, Sir. I am about fifteen or twenty minutes away from there."

"Great, good luck." Ikuto hung up and smirked at the voice changer Utau had gotten him. "Utau, this voice changer is great…how did you get it?"

"I got it on loan. We can use it for as long as we need." Ikuto smirked and dialed for Kusu-kusu number again.

"…Is he ready?"

"_Heehee!" _

_

* * *

_

Higashiyama Park Botanical Gardens

_10: 30 pm_

_?'s mission_

* * *

The botanical garden was beautiful at night. There were multiple arched bridges in different areas. There were sakura trees, sitting lazily next the deep koi ponds. The grass was green and sort of shone in the dark. Keigo walked down on the grass and up to a sakura tree. "I should take Amu-san here for our honeymoon."

"Unfortunately, that will never happen." He spun around and saw a young man sitting under another tree, holding a branch of flowers. He had long, violet colored hair and bright yellow eyes with a tinge of amber in them. His skin was sort of pale and his attire was a black turtleneck and beige khakis. His shoes were made of black leather and next to him was a long katana.

"Who are you?"

"Your new opponent…Fujisaki Nagihiko…I'm very pleased to meet you, Asawachi-san." He stood and went to him, shaking his hand. "Please do not hold back on me."

"You look…very young to be a part of Hinamori Corp." Nagihiko didn't say anything before going and retrieving his katana. He suddenly spun around, pointing his katana at him. "Listen, boya, you don't want to take me on. I have more experience then you do." Suddenly, he was bleeding heavily in his arm and across his leg.

"You're a part of his assassination group, yes? You should know to never underestimate your enemy." Nagihiko smirked. "Now, let this dance of death begin."

Keigo was panting and bleeding in multiple places. His gun was almost out of bullets, but Nagihiko had a katana. He was never out of swings (**let this be known, the author LOVES sharp objects**). Nagihiko used his stomach to bring oxygen into his body and he refreshed himself already. "Y-you…" Nagihiko looked at him. "You…don't work for Mr. Hinamori…do you?" Nagihiko proceeded to wipe the blood off his katana.

"…Are you willing to submit or do I have to continue with you?"

"I am going to marry Hinamori Amu!"

"…Then I will have to kill you, won't I?" It was as if he was a ninja (**ninja Nagihiko? *happy with image in head***). He moved swiftly until he was on the other side of Asawachi, standing there calmly as he stared at the sakura tree that was now in front of him. Behind Nagihiko, Asawachi began bleeding from the mouth, losing more and more blood until he collapsed onto the ground. He stared up at Nagihiko while he walked up and kneeled next to him. "…Thank you for a riveting battle, Asawachi-san. Please, this was not personal." He got up and walked all the way back to his black SUV.

He drove down the street before dialing Ikuto on Bluetooth.

"_Nagihiko, great to hear you so soon!"_

"Hello, Ikuto, Asawachi has been terminated."

"_You speak like a robot, man."_

"He's done, man, done."

"_Already? Thanks, Nagi."_

"Anytime, Ikuto."

"_So fast, it's amazing…I guess that's why they call you the Death Dancer." _

_

* * *

_We all knew it was gonna happen. I was totally gonna enter Nagihiko. Duhhhh!

Amu-Wow, she updated.

Ikuto-I know, right?

You're STILL on this?


	10. Osaka Battle: The Queen Cobra

____

__

Osaka Battle: Queen Cobra

Asawachi never came to the ports. What an inconvenience. Nakano Nakazo growled in irritation as he stared out across the park in Sakai, Osaka. It was the middle of the night and he sat on a bench in front of a beautiful marble fountain. It was a two sided bench. He never expected someone to meet him.

* * *

"How long am I supposed to what here?" She asked as she sat in the back of a black Bugatti Veyron. Her legs were crossed with high heeled black Mary Janes.

"I'm sending you a picture of him now." Her clear sky blue eyes immediately went to the portable printer as it hummed and buzzed while producing a picture of Nakano Nakazo. He had deep grey eyes and his hair was in a stylish cut you would usually see on a businessman. He wore a clean cut suit with a large, black firearm that you usually see with mobsters. She smirked at it.

"What a flashy man…"

"My contacts told me he was headed for that area. Do you see him?" She looked out before giggling.

"He's right behind the fountain." She hung up and left her phone in the car before getting out. The ruby necklace around her neck made tinkling sounds as she made silent steps behind the fountain.

* * *

_I wonder when Mr. Hinamori is gonna contact me about my next opponent..._

Nakazo thought. "This is stupid…I'm obviously the best choice, he might as well admit it."

"I see you have a dream, Nakano-san…" He looked up to see a pretty blonde woman walk up to him. She seemed about Ms. Amu's age. She had bright blue eyes and a mysterious smile. Her blue dress ended at her thighs and her Mary Janes added a bit of height. She sat down before crossing her legs like a model.

"Who are you?"

"Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto…" Lulu said. "Tell me, what is your dream?"

"…What?"

"Obviously, you have goals in order to achieve a dream…what dream is that?"

"I want to be wealthy and powerful."

"What a shoddy dream that is." She sighed. "And here I was hoping it was interesting." He glared.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ah, that's right…" Lulu was silent as if thinking. "I'm your opponent…" She looked at him smiling. "I'm here to kill you."

Nakano jumped back, pulling out his rifle when he stopped to think. This girl…here to…kill him? Now, that was funny. He began laughing while Lulu watched him bored. "What's so funny?"

"You! What a funny gag, Ms. Lulu. Why would you want to kill me?"

"Don't believe me?" Something shot past and sliced the sleeve of his jacket. A trickle of blood spread down his arm, it burned. He looked behind him and saw a bejeweled shuriken (**note: author also likes shuriken!**) embedded in the grass. He looked at Lulu again. She was standing now, her side facing him as she stared into the fountain, fixing her hair. "Do you believe me now?"

"…You're…actually…my opponent…?"

"That took some time to get through…" Lulu sighed. "How boring…" He tried to move his arm, but it felt weird. As if it was asleep.

"What's…going…?"

"You might as well give up now…"

"What did you do!" He shouted at her. She glared at him mockingly.

"It's not polite to shout at a lady…my shuriken are made just for me…they have neurotoxins, proteins, and polypeptides…I call my shuriken 'Queen Cobras'…" Lulu informed. "Now, you can lie down and die peacefully or I can bite you even more to speed it up." He glared at her. "Only I have the antidote."

"Hand it over!" He pointed his gun at her with his good hand. Lulu sighed before smirking.

"I knew you wouldn't make this any easier." He shot over and over at her, but the poison was already taking affect. His vision was getting blurry and he was getting slower. She leapt out of the way and slammed into him, kneeing him in the stomach. "Not fast enough…my Queen Cobra Bites are more deadly than any mere bullet." She walked over to where the one fatal shuriken was and pulled it out, slipping it back into her hidden pouch. He collapsed and groaned, throwing up.

"Wh-what have you done to me?" Nakano screamed at her. "You…you…"

"Come on, you can say it…" His speech was getting slurred. It was getting hot for him and breathing was becoming harder. He tried to call for help, but it was like his mouth was filled with cotton. He tried coughing and inhaling, but to no avail. He finally stopped moving and only his eyes could move. Lulu walked up and smiled down at him.

Then it dawned at him. This woman didn't work for Hinamori Corp.

Lulu sat in her car before starting it up and driving away. There was no need to dispose of the body. She never even touched him. Her phone rang and she picked up. "Moshi-moshi, this is Lulu."

_"Lulu, great to see you pick up the phone!" _She laughed.

"Ikuto, you know I never take my phone with me on a job."

_"I take it you got rid of him?"_

"That's right…"

_"Thanks for helping me out, Queen Cobra." _

___

* * *

_Okay, unlike a couple of people, I like Lulu! And I'm glad I gave her these AWESOME shuriken with King Cobra poison! I did research on the poison of a King Cobra for this page. Did anyone else know the most dangerous king cobra snake is the Chinese Cobra? I didn't even know China had snakes...I'm sorry...


	11. Kawasaki Battle: Hades Blades

Kawasaki Battle: Death Storm

Inoue Morie sat in the restaurant, munching on boiled egg on rice. He was an awkward, small man with thinning hair and big coke-bottle glasses. His brown loafers tapped against the polished wood as he nibbled on his dish. A young man with green hair and long bangs, hanging at the sides of his face, came in and sat down at his table. He had clear glasses, but he was much better looking than Morie. Morie looked up at him in confusion. He looked sort of like a modern samurai. He took up a menu and waited before a waitress came up. "Can I take your order?"

"Ummm…some miso soup with green tea would be great, thank you." He smiled at her kindly. The waitress blushed and nodded. The boy turned back to Morie.

"…Who are you?"

"Sanjou Kairi, it's nice to meet you." The soup came rather quickly and Kairi began eating, quickly and without a drop missing his mouth.

"Why are you here?"

"That can be discussed after dinner. Why don't I treat you to dessert?" Morie jolted.

"I could barely afford this boiled egg on rice!"

"You work for too little, typical…now, would you like a cake…maybe some custard…the anmitsu is really good here." Morie looked at the menu before looking back at Kairi.

"I'm fine…tell me why you're here." Kairi sighed.

"…I'm here to eliminate you, of course…" Inoue Morie jolted, banging his legs on the table. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" His vision slowed as panic set in. This boy looked professional and eerily calm, staring him down as if a calm…jaguar…just watching him. "Ummm…" He quickly scooted out and bolted out the door before anyone could stop him. Kairi sighed before taking another sip of tea before calling for the waitress.

"Check."

Morie was sprinting down the street until he got to his car. Setting the ignition on, he drove away, trying to get as far from civilization. _What are you doing, Morie? _He thought to himself. _You were chosen as one of the best assassins in Hinamori Corp. and you're running away from your first challenge? _He slowed down his car considerably when he came to the bridge. All of a sudden, a silhouette of another man appeared and he swerved to the side, shouting. His car skidded to a stop, and he stepped out.

"Ora, ora! You almost nicked me there." A man the same height as Kairi stood in the light the headlights were giving off. He had chestnut brown hair that was spiked and he had deep green eyes. He had a cocky, but friendly smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ahh, Inoue Morie, there you are. It was rude of you to run out on Kairi…I found him…" Kairi pulled up in a black SUV and stepped out.

"Now, shall we play cat and mouse or shall we start right here? Either way is fine with me and Kukai." Morie backed up.

"No way! I'm getting out of here!"

"Oh?" Kairi and Kukai said in unison. "Then, I guess we'll send word that you forfeit the challenge." Morie froze and glared. "After all, why would we want to waste our time on a weakling such as yo-" Something rang past them and hit the car window behind them. Thank goodness they have bulletproof glass. Kukai and Kairi looked at him.

"Seems like he's willing to fight…" Their eyes were sinister glares while their smiles were charming. Kukai pulled out his weapon, tonfas with sharp blades. Kairi pulled out a pair of Sai with twisting bamboo grass at the end. "So, shall we begin?" He asked.

"Let's." Mori was holding a LVVWS rifle and aiming it perfectly at the two of them. He glared at the two. "You two want to fight me with knives? Boys, I think I win this fight."

"Ah, the winner is not determined by his weapon, but his skill." Kairi said before Kukai suddenly charged. He was there within seconds, and when he slammed his tonfas forward, Mori didn't have enough time to shoot, so he jumped back. Kukai smirked.

"You know the great thing about knives? You don't need to waste time aiming, just jump and swing." Kairi sighed.

"I tried to tell him there's more to that, but...you know how thickheaded athletes are." Now, Kairi was at him, slashing expertly at Mori. He jumped back and shot at Kairi. Kairi nimbly avoided the bullets, smirking at his speed. "Ahh, such nice quality bullets, thank you for taking such time to supply yourself properly...but, even if your bullets are made of pure gold...they have no chance against Hades' Blades!" As a bullet flew towards Kairi, it could have hit him in the chest...but he spun around and sliced it clean through the middle.

"W-wait...y-you..." Mori's eyes were wide. Kukai barreled into him, knocking the rifle out of his hands. Kairi picked it up and smirked.

"Souvenir, Kukai." Kairi laughed.

"Great!" Kukai held one of his tonfas at Mori's neck. "Now, that was interesting, you gave us a great chase...the fight...coulda been a bit better." Kukai told him, as if they were discussing his cooking. "So, what do you plan to do now, c'mon, gimme a hint."

"...This..." Mori did a spinning kick into Kukai's neck and that made him back up, knocking him only about ten inches. Kukai rubbed his neck, coughing. Then he looked up and laughed.

"That it? Boya, you're wasting our time! Kairi..." Kukai leaned over and Kairi ran up, jumped on his back, and slashed down with his Sai. Mori fell down, blood pouring down from the long solitary slash that started from the side of his right shoulder down to the left side of his waist. He coughed and choked.

"...You don't...work for Mr...Hinamori, do you?" He gasped. Kairi rubbed the blood off his Sai with his shirt. Kukai laughed, grabbing his stomach.

"Not at all! Lemme end your pain now, unlike Mr. Samurai." Kukai took his longest tonfa and slashed down across his neck. Mori stopped moving. "Well...call Ikuto, will ya?"

"You have the phone."

"Oh yeah..." Kukai pulled a black cellphone out and turned it on. After a few seconds, he called Ikuto's number. "Ahhh, Ikuto, wassup?"

_"Kukai! Finally, you haven't called since we set up this deal..._"

"Hey, we get the job done, right?"

_"So, I take it the job's done?"_

"Oh yeah, it is! Mori has been cut from the picture."

_"I owe you guys big...thanks!"_

"I had better be invited to the wedding!" He hung up and looked at Kairi. Kairi was expecting the rifle with a bored expression. "Wanna go get some sushi at that bar?" Kairi looked up and shrugged.

"You just wanna get drunk, don't you?"

"Yup..."

* * *

_**I'm ba~aaaack!**_


End file.
